This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. One of the main goals of NMRFAM is to implement, optimize and further develop pulse programs for the collection of data on high field instruments, equipped with cryogenic probes. Cryogenic probes are notoriously difficult in terms of water suppression and have more stringent power requirements than conventional probes. Hence, particular care is put in modifying experiments to improve handling of water magnetization and achieve better water suppression and often increase sensitivity for some experiments.Furthermore, we have put together and will continue to expand and develop a library of the most commonly used experiments used for studying proteins and RNA. These experiments have been optimized to yield the best possible sensitivity and spectral quality on our instruments, as well as, to minimize the time required by the user for setting them up.Finally, users of the facility often submit samples that require particular experiments to be implemented, tested and often need to be modified and customized in order to yield the expected results for their particular system.